To the Me 10 Years Later
by meriliki19
Summary: Spring cleaning has never been so suprising, sad, touching, emotional, or painful.
1. Chapter 1

**I think I like writing fanfics based off of songs. Yeah this fanfic is based off of the awesome song 'Letter Song' by doriko. It's so calming and peaceful, I literally fall asleep everyday listening to this song and it always calms me down whenever I'm mad.**

**Anyways, I'm not planning on making this a long story. To be honest, I'm actually thinking of making it just a few chapters, but don't take my word. Because once I start a story, it just gets crazier and crazier until it just loses its meaning. I'm expecting that this is going to happen to this one...**

**But then again, I'm doing this because I'm bored, but I should be asleep. It's 11:00 pm where I am right now, BTW. And I actually wonder what people think I my writing, so I'm only going to continue this when I get at least one measly review.**

**So here goes nothing...**

* * *

Miku's POV

"Argh," I grunt as I hefted the heavy boxes up the last few steps of the staircase, "Almost there." I mutter to the person standing right behind me.

"Oof! Why does your attic have to be so far away?"

After 10 minutes of grunting, moaning, complaining, sighing, and cursing, my friend and I managed to get the last box up into the attic.

"Finally!" My friend, IA, gives off a sigh of relief as she flops on the nearest couch, "I'm so glad that's over with. Seriously, your house needs to be cleaned properly. It's completely filled with shit, especially the storage places."

"Thanks for all your help IA," I say (I decided to ignore her last sentence) while I play with one of my teal pigtails, "I couldn't have done it without you."

She shrugs nonchalantly, "Hey, anything for a friend."

"If that's the case, could you help me with the garage?" My garage is the messiest place in the house and IA knows it. I know she's probably going to say no, but I really don't want to clean it up alone.

She sighs and runs her hand though her silky, long pale pink hair and then gives me a look with her icy blue eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you to clean your house year-round? Not just for spring cleaning?"

"Is that a yes?" I ask. I try giving off Bambi eyes which is a strange look for a 16-year-old, "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

IA rolls her eyes, "Miku, you're not getting anywhere with that look, but fine. I'll help."

"Yea!" I cheer like a 6-year-old and run off, "Come on IA!"

She sighs but follows me, "Why do I even bother..."

Spring cleaning! The worst 'holiday' possible (It's a holiday because IA made it a holiday a few months ago) because I'm a messy 16-year-old named Miku Hatsune. According to IA, I'm messy because I'm rather immature and slightly demanding, though I don't get how being messy fits in with being immature and demanding. But according to my other and nicer friends, I'm cute because I have big, aqua blue eyes, but I don't get how that makes me cute...

"Miku, if you continue to walk like that, you're going to end up in the hospital," IA's voice crashes my train of thought.

"Eh? What-OUCH!" I scream as I hit my head against the doorway to the garage. This train just exploded babe.

"Told ya, you could have gotten a concussion. Of course that's not my fault because I warned you and I can't do anything about it," IA says completely ignoring my groaning and moaning, "Miku if you just stopped being so careless and stupid, stuff like this wouldn't ever happen-"

"IA," I say, trying to get her to stop talking.

"But then again, this place is filled with dangers. The floor is covered with legos and other hazards...seriously. How can you live in such a dangerous place? I wouldn't be able to-" IA continues to rant.

"Ehem," I clear my throat.

"If I lived in this house, this place would be the perfect place for everything. It would be safe, secure, clean, and-"

"EHEM!" I say loudly, "I little help here?"

"Oh yeah," IA helps me up with her usual, "You're so stupid."

"I get that a lot," I mutter as I continue walking toward the garage, "From you!"

"Hehe," IA says as she opens the door to the garage, "Ah...the messiest place in the entire world. It takes a true cleaner to clean this place up."

"Shut up the fuck up IA," I mutter as I walk in, "Just help me organize, okay?"

"Whatever," my pink-haired friend grabs a box and begins moving around.

I smile to myself. IA can be really annoying somethings, but she's helpful and a good person to have around.

We begin cleaning the garage in silence, at least I think it is. The entire time the hear quiet tearing noises, then a ruffling noise, then footsteps, and then the cycle repeats. Th entire time, I decide to ignore it, it was probably just my imagination in the first place. Of course it was my imagination, what else could it be-

"Miku!" IA screeches, "Look at this!"

"Eh?" I run over, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure actually, but it sure looks interesting!"

I arrive to find IA sitting on the floor leafing through one of the boxes, "IA," I mutter, "Did you really have to flip through my stuff?"

"Well cleaning was boring, so I just had to look through, but look at all this stuff!" IA pulls out a small teal backpack, "Isn't this adorable? I never knew you had this!"

The backpack is, for some reason, painful. But why?

She continues to dig through, "Oh, Miku. I had no idea you went to Crypton Academy."

"What?" I'm confused, "I never went to that school!"

"You do have their school uniform," She lifts it above her head and examines it from every angle, "That's strange. It doesn't look like this uniform was used. Either that or it wasn't worn often."

Just looking at the uniform makes me feel sick, but I still don't know why.

"Hm...that's it," IA gives a cursory glance at the inside of the box, "The backpack feels like it has something inside."

"IA...don't" I say quietly, too quietly.

She doesn't hear me and opens it. There is nothing inside except for a small bottle with a scrap of parchment inside, "Hm?"

Everything...it hurts...the world begins to spin slowly.

"Miku, MIKU!" She's screaming, but it's faraway and distant.

The last thing I remember was a girl, a girl who looked like IA but wasn't her, standing in front of me with sad eyes.

* * *

**And...done! Wow, how the ending sucked. That was complete trash right there.**

**Anyways, please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got a few reviews, but that is okay. Thank you, Aerosophical for reviewing, following, and favoriting. ( I took your advice and added some character tags, might have to add more later.) Thank you yuki for reviewing. Also, thank you to yuren52 for following this story! Really appreciate it!**

**Merry Christmas as well. I guess this chapter counts as a present to you. As a Christmas present to me, can you review? Pretty please? Even if the chapter sucks?**

* * *

Miku's POV

_"Why can't you remember?"_

_"Useless piece of junk."_

_"No meaning, no reason."_

I would always try running away, wouldn't I? But no matter how hard or fast I run, I can't get away. Yet, there was something that was helping me run.

_"She's just young, she'll learn."_

_"Give her a chance, it won't hurt."_

_"Nothing could go wrong, right?"_

No, that voice is wrong, a lot of things could go wrong. Especially when I don't know what you're talking about.

_"She can't do it."_

_"She can."_

_"She can't."_

_"She can."_

Shut up.

But they ignore me. They continue to argue and their voices spin around in my head. I feel like I'm on the verge of insanity.

_"She can't."_

_"She can."_

Sh...shut...u...u...up...

_"She can't."_

_"She can."_

_..._I...

_"She can't."_

_"She can."_

SHUT UP!

* * *

IA's POV

"What time is it?" I ask some random girl standing right next to me. However, she is Meiko Sankine, one of the most popular girls at school.

"4," she says, "Hey where is that teal haired girl that hangs out with you?"

Somehow that gets me annoyed, "She has a name you know."

"Huh, anyone that's not popular doesn't deserve to have a name, you know. You're lucky everyone in the entire school knows you, otherwise I wouldn't be talking with you in the first place," she flips her hair and smirks at me, "You should feel honored."

"I would feel more honored talking to the school dumpster. Talking to you just ruins my status, you know," I say nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't see how you are popular. Just because you look cool doesn't mean you deserve to be popular."

I pause, "I'm not surprised that you're failing all your classes right now. You may be popular now, but let's see how popularity will help you in the future when you are homeless and living on the street."

She looks at me, a look of absolute surprise and awe.

I turn around and begin walk away, but before I take a step, I look over my shoulder and say, "A stuck up bitch like you should learn her place, you know?"

I can hear her gritting her teeth and cussing at me underneath her breath. Whatever, I don't give a damn about her. School is out, maybe I should visit-

No, she's still in a coma. The very thought of Miku makes me feel guilty, it was my fault that she's in the hospital right now. But then again, I didn't know. But it is still my fault. My fault...my fault...

"Yo, IA, where's your friend?" I turn around to find Len Kagamine, another bratty idiot, "You know, the teal haired chick that always clings to you?"

"First learn your place, I'm much better than you and you know it. Second, my friend is sick and if you call her a chick again..." I pause for emphasis, "Let's just say your family will miss you dearly."

He gives me a look similar to Meiko's and than walks away.

That's right. Hang your tail in shame between your legs you useless bitch. But some part of me doesn't think he fell for the 'she's sick trick.' In fact, I don't think anyone will. I'll have to come up with some other excuse, another excuse to hide the truth.

No one needs to know. No one. And if someone does...

I'll kill them.

* * *

?'s POV

I flipped through the pile of pages, "That's rather unfortunate. I guess she leaves me no choice..."

"You do realize she'll absolutely hate you. Assuming that she knows," I look up at my friend who is looking outside, "This is such a beautiful view...it's all sky with some skyscrapers...beautiful."

"I guess I was lucky, huh?" I say as I stare out the window, "It is a lovely view. I haven't noticed."

"Not lucky enough," she shakes her head, "You're luck wasn't played in the right field. If you're lucky enough, she'll have a grudge on you forever. You technically abandoned her, you know?"

I sigh,"I'll admit, that was very wrong of me. I don't know what I was thinking..."

My friend just shakes her head as she walks toward the door. But then she pauses when her hand touches the door knob, "Well think again!"

She slams the door shut. I look away from the door and look outside instead.I feel tears form in my eyes, and before I know it, I'm crying. I stand up and place my hand on the window.

_When we meet again, I'll thank God for allowing me to see you. It'll be a long time before I can see you again because I can't go where you are. But before I say thank you, I'd first like to say..._

_I'm sorry._


End file.
